Vogel Im Käfig
by CrescentMoonTenshi
Summary: "People who can't throw something important away, can never hope to change anything." In which the ACE Society makes a move and Mai has to counterattack. Though it's not the situation anyone expected... NaruXMai. Sequel to Requiem. Shinigami!Mai
1. Opening: Playing the Scene

**WELCOME, MY DEAR FRIENDS!**

** Welcome to the sequel to "Requiem for the Restless Souls"! **

_**Vogel Im Käfig.**_

__**To those of you who guessed the title correctly, take a virtual cookie! *points to cookie jar***

** And of course, here are our pairings!**

** NaruxMai (DUH.)**

** LinxMadoka**

** AyakoxTakigawa (Oh say, can you see~? Mrs. Takigawa coming to be~?!)**

** And the rest? Well, they're a mystery for now. I know, but you don't, and that makes me very happy! XD**

Anyway, what I wrote as the epilogue in Requiem _was_ what I was going to post here, but... *clears throat* I figured I should say a few words first and explain my train of thought for those of you who have asked.

I controlled Requiem for the Restless Souls. I shifted the characters so that they were a bit OOC to lay the foundation for the true story coming up here in Vogel Im Käfig. I showed Mai who I wanted her to be and told Naru to act oblivious. I forced the SPR characters to become flat while the spotlight rested on Gene, Naru, and Mai. I instructed Gene in his methods for guidance for Mai.

**Now here's the best part:**

I showed everyone what to do, I laid the foundations, I instructed them on how to _think_. But now... now I can step back. I've held their hands long enough and they know what they're doing without my instructions.

So I told Mai, Naru, Gene, Lin, the rest of SPR, and any of my OCs,

"Go," I said as I sat down at my computer, my fingers posed over the keys. "Go and live your life. I'll follow you later."

**So **_**what is**_** Vogel Im Käfig now?**

**It's Mai and Naru's story. **

** And all I'm doing is running after them and documenting it.**

** Lots of love,**

** ~Crescent T.**


	2. Farewell

**O tanjobi omedeto, Naru! I'm sorry I'm SOOO LATE, but this was the best I could do. *sheepish smile***

**Other news: Follow CrescentMoonTenshi on Instagram and see her most favorite pictures of her current favorite animes (haven't put Ghost Hunt on there yet. Getting there.) and alerts for story updates! She posts often enough to get you annoyed! ;) ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Name: Farewell<strong>

**NARU**

* * *

><p><em><strong> "<strong>__He also took note of how she had never said if they'd meet again, but rather, left an abrupt goodbye."_

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

He awoke to the sound of drizzling rain on the window panes of his bedroom, his eyelids fluttering open slowly and gently as he took in a deep breath.

A warm, almost burning, ball of energy sat in the middle of his chest whenever his breathing was deep and full. He knew for a fact that it was the reconstruction of the link he was feeling. While it was uncomfortable physically, it brought a sense of consolation to him knowing that the other half of his _very being_ would soon once again be at his side.

The weekend mornings were hazy and quiet. His mother would already be shuffling around the kitchen with Harvey, the butler, and making a full breakfast. His father would be seated at the table thumbing though the morning's paper.

He usually was up and about at around the same time as they were, but his sleep had been much deeper last night. He felt calm and rested, as though his worries had dissipated. Drifting down to the table where his father was already sitting (as predicted), he let out a full yawn.

His father folded the top half of the paper forward and looked at him over the rim of his oval glasses. He raised a brow. "Trouble sleeping, Oliver?"

For some reason, his father always seemed to forget that he had a nickname first thing in the morning. It was almost as though his brain forgot to process it.

"The opposite, actually." He replied blandly, leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms.

His father's brows rose even higher and his eyes sparkled with minor interest and surprise. "Oh? That's good. I know you've been having trouble adjusting back to England's time."

One more week and it will be three months since his return to England. He wasn't sure what type of person would take about three months to get over jetlag. Therefore, it wasn't the time switch, but rather, his worries and doubts. "I seem to have made a full recovery." A small, reassuring smile was sent his father's way, and the elder opened his mouth to make another surprised comment.

"Good morning, Noll~! You slept in today!" His mother was lively despite her age, and it was something he didn't want to see disappear.

Her interruption caused his father to put their conversation aside, but he knew for fact that the man had filed it away for further examination.

Noll nodded to her in acknowledgement as she set down a cuppa. Over the course of these three months, she hadn't questioned his sudden aversion to his favorite tea flavors. He suspected Madoka had a hand in that. "Good morning." He greeted.

Harvey silently set the breakfast down with a polite smile before bowing and retreating to his kitchen. The family ate slowly as Luella shared the plans she had for the day and any other news.

He had tuned out her voice as he ate his breakfast when red flags suddenly began waving. He put down his fork and looked her in the eye. "Repeat that." He said slowly.

Luella looked a bit flustered and surprised. "Well, I..." She fidgeted in her seat a bit. "I said that a girl called early this morning saying that she absolutely had to see all of us as soon as possible." She pursed her lips in thought. "Her voice sounded somewhat familiar, but she was talking much too quickly for me to catch it. I'm certain she said something about returning something." They were silent for a moment as Noll felt his heart drop into his stomach; a feeling that now felt somewhat foreign and distant to him. "Perhaps I dropped something with my name on it and she found the house number in the registry."

"Or perhaps it was one of the secretaries from BSPR with those papers I forgot. I also did ask them to bring me any new reports on our new psychic..." Martin theorized.

Naru smirked to himself and politely excused himself from the table before retreating into the library.

_It's tonight._

* * *

><p>Hours later, well into the young hours of the next morning, Naru felt a tug on the link.<p>

Immediately, his eyes snapped open and he slipped out of bed. The young man could hear the sounds of a horrible storm outside, which only served to emphasize his worries. He clenched his jaw as he threw on a random coat and stealthy made his way downstairs in absolute silence.

Sneaking out of his room past curfew was not usually his "thing", but seeing as it was an emergency, he would allow this to be the single exception.

Yes, a single walk to the front door.

The walk to the door was a blur. His nerves were too frazzled with excitement and nervousness to truly process the passing of halls and doors, both of which used to be emotions lost to him.

A single name continued to grasp the attention of his entire brain as his feet automatically took him to the front door. He burst through it and started the long trek to the front gates of the property grounds.

Eugene.

His heart felt as though jelly was being pumped through it.

_Eugene._

He felt as though every breath he took didn't count or fill his lungs.

**Eugene.**

His blood rushed so quickly through his veins that his limbs became cold and tingly.

_**Eugene**_.

His shoulders were so tensed that he feared they'd stick that way.

_**Eugene!**_

He hastily unlocked the door to the sound of the harsh rain and wind, not bothering to shield his face from the icy water.

Outside stood Mai, Mei, and Eugene.

Silently, he stepped aside after giving them all a once over.

The two brunettes _and his brother_ walked inside with the same silence and Naru shut the door. The house returned to the sounds of ticking clocks and moving air from vents.

"We made it." Mai breathed out. "I really thought we weren't going to make it across the ocean."

"Ocean?" Naru inquired quietly as he led them to the closest sitting room. He quietly began tending to the fire.

"We had to cross the Channel to get here, Noll." Gene explained. "It's not like three teenagers could show up in the middle of the night and ask for passage."

"'Hi, I know it's almost three in the morning, but can you let us through? We're trying to get this guy back home. Oh? Papers? What papers?'" Mai said.

Mei's lips quirked up into a smile.

"About three quarters through we ran into a storm and Mai had to fly us up into the stratosphere. I thought I was gonna suffocate." Gene whispered, shivering a bit from the cold.

"Oh shush, you. Mei had that bubble around us." Mai replied. "You could've gone up there in a tank top and shorts and still not be cold with that."

Noll watched the exchange and listened intently. "What else happened while you were gone?"

Mai suddenly quieted. "Hmm, not that much." She shrugged. "I mean, it's definitely nice to be on the living plane again. Definitely warmer and more realistic." She answered. "The higher ups kept a close eye on me while I took care of Eugene's body. So now we're here."

Naru noted her nonchalant tone and the way Eugene hid his expression in the shadows.

Mai stood up. "Anyway, I can't stay long. I told them I was only doing a delivery." She smiled as grasped Mei's hand.

Eugene looked up with a worried and pleading gaze. Mai merely smiled back reassuringly to both twins. "At least stay the night so you don't have to go back through that storm." He asked.

"Uh..." Mai uncertainly met Mei's eyes and then slowly turned to Naru.

"Seeing as the storm is a cause of concern for your safety, it would be best if you took shelter until it passes. Surely you can explain the circumstances to your superiors?" Naru raised an elegant brow.

Mei tugged on her sister's sleeve twice. When Mai turned to face her, she nodded her head. "I don't think I have the energy to hold out through the storm. We can't risk the chances of expanding the ma-"

Mai's glare instantly shut her up. "Mei," She began in a dark tone. She suddenly smiled sweetly. "If you don't think we can make it, then that's fine. We can stay just for tonight."

Naru also took note of this behavior. "In the meantime, I'll wake up mother and see if she can get you any clothing for tonight. You'll catch a cold." He rose from his seat and paused when his brother spoke.

"You _can_ still catch colds, right?" Eugene leaned forward a bit.

Mai grinned sheepishly. "Yeah, of course! Actually, these bodies are more likely to malfunction or 'get sick' than yours because they're just copies." She also looked up to Naru. "And you don't have to wake her up. I have spare stuff I can wear for tonight." She surveyed the room. "And can I just sleep in here? It's so cozy."

Eugene put a hand to his chin. "But you aren't carrying a bag."

"We have a guestroom across the hall from our rooms." The blunet indicated to his brother with a hand.

Mei stepped forward to explain how Mai was continuing to store items in the Astral Plane to Eugene. This stopped the three-way conversation that easily made Mai's head spin.

"It's this way." Naru turned and walked out of the room, Mai trailing after him like old times.

Soon enough, everyone had gotten nice and situated. Mai and Mei slept together in the guestroom while Naru opened up Eugene's old room and helped his brother tidy it up before bed.

In the morning, Luella usually liked to come into the room and sit down for five minutes to remember her son.

Needless to say, she had received quite the shock the next morning.

As for the twins, they had also received a bit of a shock.

* * *

><p>Noll knocked twice on the guestroom door before entering. His parents were downstairs with Eugene as he told the whole story and truth to them. Now was the best moment to check on Mai.<p>

...And Mei, of course.

The door swung open silently with a gentle push. Naru walked in with a slightly widened gaze of surprise that quickly morphed into irritation.

The room was clean from top to bottom, in exactly the way it had been when they had entered last night. The exception was the open window and the fluttering curtains in the breeze.

Bright sunlight and fresh air danced through the room in a slow and calming waltz. The bed had been made neatly and the room dusted.

If he didn't know any better, he'd say everything had been wiped down until it sparkled.

He took another few steps until he was in the center of the room, the door shutting behind him with the breeze carrying it. On the desk, he noticed, was a note standing in an upside down v-shape.

_Thanks a bunch for the shelter! Mei and I are back to full energy! _

_ Bye bye~!_

_ *Mai caricature holding up peace sign and Mei's fancy signature*_

He also took note of how she had never said if they'd meet again, but rather, left an abrupt goodbye.

* * *

><p><strong>WAHAAAAA! I'm so sorry that I suck at updating! I swore to myself to update on September 2! FAIL FAIL FAIL! *headdesks* <strong>

** From now on, I, CrescentMoonTenshi, being of sound mind and body, do solemnly swear to update Vogel Im Kafig, my latest Ghost Hunt story, every month of the nineteenth. If I do not live up to this pledge, I give my readers the right to MASS SPAM MY PM BOX and COMPLAIN. **

** Please do this so this so I can actually attempt to make progress on this story... *sobs***

** Next chapter we'll rewind and pick up where Requiem and the prologue left off. I think you'll understand this set up later. ;)**

** Also, please forgive any typos... I'm too lazy to reread this. I swear I'll do it properly later! I just think you guys need to see this. :)**

** Lots of love,**

** ~Crescent T.**

** PS: THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! LEAVE MORE?!**


End file.
